Protective shields are often utilized by law enforcement and military personnel to provide protection against ballistic threats such as firearms. The protective shields available today are reasonably light in weight, and typically provide adequate resistance to projectile penetration. As a result, protective shields have become standard equipment utilized by law enforcement and military personnel in high risk situations.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.